


Emptiness

by Kessari_Wolf_Pack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessari_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Kessari_Wolf_Pack
Summary: Very short but very gory





	Emptiness

Blood was everywhere. There were only two figures. One alive and one dead but at the same time they weren’t. _Undead_. The one word that passed through the person’s mind. The undead was slumped in the middle of the room. It was still day so the person wasn’t safe. The room was small. Stone walls that looked rusty from all the blood splattered on them. There was a splintered wooden slab. It had the most blood. Thick rusted iron straps hung off of the slab. Blood oozes from the undead. The undead has spikes sticking out of it. The head is almost severed off. The head hangs more to the right. It’s left arm had been pulled out of the socket and off. Little trails of flesh dangled down from the shoulder blade. The bone of the right arm had been completely sawed off, you could see the the hole that was made to cut off the arm. The shell of the skin just hung there useless. One eye also was popped out of the socket but it wasn’t cut off. The other eye was perfectly intact. The person could see the heart beating in the undead’s chest. Rotting green and gray was the color of the whole being. The person opened the door leading outside a bit. The door made a creak, the person stopped, then looked at the sky. Night had arrived. The person closed the door and looked back at the undead. “Hello! Welcome” The undead says. It’s voice smooth, surprising, creepy. “H-hi?” The person responses. The undead chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Day: The time Person can get killed  
> Night: The time that is safe  
> One hour of night time then the rest of the time is day  
> The person: The character, I didn't want to name them  
> This is more a little expert from a story I'm writing then a story but it can be read as a short story on it's own


End file.
